An exterior mirror unit for a motor vehicle is generally known. The exterior mirror unit usually comprises a mirror base for attachment to the motor vehicle and a mirror support to which a mirror element can be attached. An exterior mirror unit may be provided with an actuator unit for pivoting adjustment of the mirror support relative to the mirror base. Around the mirror support a mirror cap may be arranged, for instance as a protection of the mirror support and the components included therein and/or for aerodynamic and/or esthetic reasons. The mirror support is usually pivotable relative to the mirror base substantially about an upward axis between an operational position, a park position and a fold-over position.
In the operational position or fold-out position the mirror support is substantially transverse to the mirror base and/or the motor vehicle. The mirror support is usually in the operational position during use of the motor vehicle, preferably during driving. In the park position or fold-in position the mirror support is substantially along the motor vehicle, with the reflecting element facing the motor vehicle. The mirror support with mirror cap thus hugs the motor vehicle more closely, so that there is less chance of damages. In the fold-over position the mirror support extends substantially forwardly along the motor vehicle, in a direction opposite to the fold-in position. In the fold-over position the reflecting element usually faces away from the motor vehicle. For example, if the mirror support in the fold-in position points substantially towards the rear of the motor vehicle, then the mirror support in the fold-over position extends in a direction oriented substantially towards the front of the motor vehicle. For example, a mirror support may be in the fold-over position as a result of a collision with an object.
Adjustment between the operational position, park position and fold-over position may be done manually or remotely with the aid of an actuator unit which is usually between the mirror support and the mirror base.
A disadvantage of the known exterior mirror units provided with an actuator unit is that when the mirror support, or the mirror cap attached thereto, is damaged, the mirror support cannot, or cannot readily, be removed from the actuator unit and/or the mirror base. Accordingly, along with the mirror support, also the actuator unit is removed from the mirror base and a wholly new mirror support, including new actuator unit, is assembled. As an actuator unit is one of the more expensive parts of an exterior mirror unit, this makes replacement of the mirror support relatively expensive.